Amante
by nemrac78
Summary: Una adaptación de El amante de Margarite Duras. Ni sus personajes ni los de Mashashi me pertenecen.


El verano en Konoha es caliente. Caliente y húmedo. Las calles están vacías hasta bien entrada la tarde y entonces, solo entonces, la gente sale de sus casas como un reguero de hormigas, a sus quehaceres. La compra, la tintorería, la visita al amigo, al enfermo... Son gente laboriosa.

Los ninjas son otra cosa. Se les ve, pero no se les ve. Sakura no sabe si le gustan. Van en silencio, rápido, sin detenerse, llegan a la Torre Hokage y se van. A la niña le llama la atención una ninja. Kunoichi, le corrige Ino. Es muy guapa, parece extranjera, como ellas. El pelo negro es demasiado rizado para ser nativa. Y los ojos, grandes y rojos, son seductores. Ella es seductora. La kunoichi pasa por delante de las niñas y les sonríe. Ino hace un gesto con la cabeza. Hinata sonríe también. Sakura no dice nada, no hace nada. Pero le gusta.

Les queda aun un rato para regresar al internado. La hermana Shizune no ha debido notar que le faltan tres niñas del grupo. Sentadas sobre un muro ven pasar a los de Konoha, como gente de otro mundo. O quizás sean ellas las extraterrestres.

Hinata no. Hinata nació allí. Es bonita, el pelo negro casi azul, cortado a ras de la oreja, como un chico. Y los ojos grandes y blancos. No es ciega, pero lo parece, casi todo el tiempo.

Mas ninjas. Un grupo de hombres. Hinata se revuelve e Ino le da un codazo. Los hombres las ven. Ino sonríe descarada. Hinata se sonroja y Sakura no dice nada, solo mira. Ino es un escándalo, y lo sabe. Con dieciséis años tiene los pechos de una madre nodriza. Y cuando quiere, mira de esa manera, sucia. Los ninjas frenan un poco el paso apresurado, algunos. Unos las miran y otros siguen adelante. Uno sonríe. Ino sonríe. Y el ninja se acerca. El grupo se detiene y lo espera.

Es un hombre simple. Sin ningún atractivo. Muerde algo, algo de hierro, y Sakura se pregunta si lo hace para destacar.

- Hola.- dice. Su voz es empalagosa.

- Hola.- lo imita Ino.

Ahí acaba el poco interés que podía despertar en Sakura. Vuelve la mirada al grupo. Parecen incómodos. Sakura los observa como a través de una cámara fotográfica y mantiene la distancia. Un reportaje acerca de gente interesante. Pero va a quedar un poco insulso. Por fin uno llama su atención. Es triste, moreno de piel pálida, de Konoha. Dos surcos cruzan la cara, bajo los ojos, podrían ser ojeras si no fueran tan grandes. Sin los surcos parecería una mujer. No la mira, pero ella sabe que la ve mirarlo. Sakura se aburre, le pasa a veces y mueve el objetivo. El grupo en anodino, pero algo blanco la detiene. Pelo gris, casi blanco, no es de aquí. Las luces anaranjadas del atardecer reflejan en el cabello y asemeja una llama. Un ninja con el pelo rebelde. A Sakura la idea le hace sonreír. Al bajar la mirada curiosa, a la niña se le termina de escapar la risa. La mascara le cubre la cara casi por completo y esa cinta ninja le cubre un ojo. El otro ojo la mira, un segundo. Y ella ya no ríe. Ese ojo negro, bajo esa ceja gris le aprieta el estómago, y Sakura se revuelve en el muro. El ninja desvía la mirada y la deja tranquila. Pero la niña vuelve a mirar. No sabe por qué pero su vientre se siente caliente. Es guapo, lo sabe aunque no le vea la cara. Lo sabe por como mira.

Algo le da en el pie.

- ¿Y tú como te llamas?

Sin darse cuenta contesta.

- Sakura.

- Sakura.- A la niña no le gusta como suena su nombre en la boca que mastica la aguja. Aparta la mirada. Él la vigila, el del pelo blanco, y Sakura se pone nerviosa. De un salto baja del muro y sin mediar palabra se aleja. Hinata la sigue, y algo confundida Ino termina por ir también.

Los ninjas las ven marcharse y se alegran, algunos. Son niñas y son extranjeras. Y hacen bullir las arterías como el mejor sake. Lo prohibido, lo tabú, es muy atractivo. El de la máscara no puede despegar la mirada. Será el pelo rosa. Rosa ¿Quién ha visto alguna vez pelo rosa? Será ese cuerpecito que no es de mujer ni es de niña, ese caminar relajado, seguro de si mismo, impropio de un niño. Son sus ojos. Esos ojos curiosos, inocentes miraban duro como un adulto y han visto dentro de él, algo, algo nuevo que ni él sabía tenía. El ninja se acomoda la máscara y retoma su camino. Los demás ya se han ido.

…...

Ino está castigada. Alguien la vio hablar con el ninja. Hinata está ayudando con la comida del mediodía. Y Sakura tiene mucha calor. Se ahoga en el internado. Salta por la ventana a un árbol y se adentra en el bosque. No es difícil en Konoha, hay árboles por todas partes y a ella le gustan las alturas. Si regresa antes de la hora de comer nadie la echará de menos.

Lleva un viejo vestido gris, le está grande, pero ella se lo aprieta a la cintura con una correa de hombre. Zapatos sí lleva. Caros. Un regalo de Ino, calzan el mismo pie. Sakura no se los pone. Pero le gusta llevarlos en la mano. El sombrerito de mimbre es francés. Un regalo de su madre.

Se pierde sin perderse entre los árboles, se está fresco. Suenas las cigarras y los pájaros se han escondido del calor. Escucha algo que no es del bosque y siente curiosidad.

Al verlos se detiene. Es una escena tan agresiva que la asusta. Pero Sakura es valiente y quiere mirar. El ninja de las ojeras pelea con una espada. El otro es mas joven. La niña lo reconoce, tiene su edad y estudia en un colegio para varones frente al internado.

Se maravilla, nunca a visto nada igual. Sudan y respiran difícil. Son rápidos y muy fuertes, empapan al bosque de testosterona. De repente el niño se detiene. La ha visto. Sus ojos son negros y fríos, minerales, pero a Sakura no le da miedo. Ella no es ninja y no entiende de territorialidades.

- Sasuke.- dice el mayor. Y mira también a lo alto del árbol. La niña del pelo rosa los mira a ambos en silencio, como si no estuviera allí, como si no la vieran. El ninja se frota el puente de la nariz.

- Sasuke, continua.

- Pero Itachi...- dice el niño señalándola con el pulgar.

Algo estalla entre ellos, y hay mucho humo. Sakura se inclina para ver a través de él. El ninja de pelo gris.

- Kakashi.- dice Itachi.

Kakashi.

A Sakura el estómago le aprieta, y no es el cinturón. Viste todo de negro y lleva una armadura blanca. La ropa se le pega al cuerpo. Los otros dos visten igual pero en ellos no le llama la atención. Es esbelto, casi delgado pero tiene los hombros anchos. El cabello es ahora totalmente blanco bajo el sol del mediodía. No lleva la cinta, el flequillo le cae perezoso sobre los ojos. Sakura se sonroja. Hoy puede ver sus dos ojos. Un ojo negro y otro rojo. No es el rojo de la Kunoichi. Es mas oscuro, mas duro. Y una cicatriz lo cruza de arriba a abajo. La máscara sigue ahí pero ella lo siente mas desnudo.

La niña en su observación se olvida de que ellos también la ven. Le suele pasar. Para todo el mundo es invisible, y cuando alguien la ve, no sabe que hacer. Y él la está viendo, Kakashi la está mirando. Sakura sonríe, y él parpadea. De hecho los tres lo hacen. Pasa con frecuencia que deslumbra pero ella no es consciente. Entonces se pone en pie sobre la rama y salta a la hierba. La niña se marcha con paso relajado llevando los zapatos que nunca se pone tras la espalda.

Sasuke se pregunta de dónde la conoce, Itachi se percata de que tiene cualidades, y Kakashi... Él no puede borrar de la retina la blanca piel de sus muslos. Las niñas no deberían ponerse vestidos para subir a los árboles.

…...

Pasan los días en monotonía y Sakura sale cuando puede a escondidas, sola. Ino le pregunta si se está viendo con alguien. La pelirrosa se ríe. Su amiga es graciosa cuando se pone celosa. Ino le dice que ella sí, que se ve con un ninja. Le pide que la acompañe, que no la dejan salir sola. Sakura recuerda al mastica-agujas y no quiere. Su amiga le dice que no, que es mas joven, de su edad.

Quedan con él en el río. Sakura se sienta en una roca y su amiga en la hierba. Es por la tarde, y si el ninja tarda mucho mas tendrán que volver sin verlo. Por fin aparece. A Sakura le gusta en cuanto lo ve. Sabe que es ninja por el chaleco verde, solo por eso. Viene a paso perezoso, y con cara de poco interés. Es un chico normal, como ellas. Se tumba en la hierba, a distancia, lo justo para sentir la calidez. Habla poco, Ino lo atormenta y a él no le importa. Sakura está encantada. De repente nota que sobra. El chico ha desfilado la mano entre la hierba y roza el brazo de su amiga. La acaricia mientras se pierde en las nubes. Ino suspira. Sakura mira al otro lado del río. No quiere estar ahí, pero si regresa sola volverán a castigar a su amiga. El río de Konoha no viene abundante en verano y no hay pájaros ni nada que ver. Al otro lado, la niña distingue algo. Algo blanco. Y su estómago se vuelve del revés. Él la mira, de pie, en la orilla. Parece que se quiere ir, pero como ella, no puede. A pesar de la distancia, a la niña la intensidad de su mirada la golpea.

Hay algo en su pierna. Ino la acaricia mientras el chico la besa. Es solo la pantorrilla y el chico no se da cuenta, parece, o no le importa. Sakura siente la calor en sus mejillas. Sabe que debe saltar de la roca, pero la sensación es agradable y no es desconocida. Él la sigue vigilando desde otro lado del río, y la niña siente como la cabeza le da vueltas. De repente ya no está. Y la decepción anuda en su garganta.

Ino a llegado a la rodilla y Sakura se cansa de jugar. Salta de la roca, se marcha. Sabe que hoy su amiga no la seguirá. Se ha hecho tarde y no llegara antes de la cena. Nunca ha estado de noche en el bosque pero no tiene miedo. Es lo mismo pero sin luz para verlo. Alguien la sigue y la niña se detiene a esperarlo.

- No deberías andar sola de noche.

Es la primera vez que oye su voz. Es profunda y serena, como la de un profesor. La niña inclina un poco la cabeza y se escusa.

- No vine sola.- dice y sonríe. El ninja también, pero la niña cree que él no se da cuenta. No parece sonreír mucho. Su pelo parece tener luz propia, la luna platea su melena y ella no puede dejar de mirar. Parece suave. Hoy lleva el chaleco y el ojo cubierto. Y la mira con su ojo negro con disimulado interés.

- Vamos, te acompañaré a casa.- dice él y se adelanta un poco.

- ¿Sabés dónde vivo?

- No.- dice el ninja.- ¿Dónde?

Sakura no contesta y sonríe. Y se pone delante y camina. No lo ve mirarla con curiosidad, como un niño, pero se lo imagina.

Al ninja le confunde. Es una niña rara y es raro lo que provoca en él. Siente la necesidad de conocerla mejor. Camina delante de él como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, sin mirar atrás sabe que él la sigue. Se maneja bien con el bosque a pesar de ser extranjera. De nuevo va descalza.

La niña se detiene. Ha visto algo y el ninja se acerca. Un puñado de luciérnagas pululan alrededor de un arbolito. El hombre se ha colocado al lado de ella, y nota que es alta, o mas mayor de lo que aparenta.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunta bajito. Al momento desea no haber preguntado.

- Dieciséis.- dice sin mirarlo. Él la mira. No lo parece. Y duda.

El hombre siente la calidez de su brazo desnudo junto al suyo y quiere seguir andando. Pero ella le coge la mano y él se congela. Ella mira su mano, la manipula con curiosidad, no es nada sexual, pero él cierra los ojos.

Él tiene la mano caliente aunque la chapa de los nudillos esta fría. Los dedos son largos y finos, como los de un artista. Le da la vuelta y acaricia la palma. Lo siente estremecerse pero no lo mira. La niña entremete sus dedos entre los suyos y empieza a caminar, tirando de él. Kakashi sabe que se está metiendo en algo malo. Pero no puede evitarlo.

Van de la mano, en silencio, ella un poco adelantada. Él no aparta la mirada de ella. La melena rosa meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás. Los ojos grandes, verdes mirando al frente, siempre al frente. La nariz pequeña y los labios gordetes. Las mejillas cálidas y la mandíbula suave. La mano caliente. A él le suda bajo el guante.

- ¿No te reñirán tus padres por llegar tan tarde?

Ella parece no haber oído.

- Sakura.

Ella sonríe. Él sabe su nombre y ella no se lo ha dicho.

- Me castigaran. La hermana Shizune.

Él empieza a comprender.

- El internado.- dice él.

La niña asiente. No le gusta hablar de eso. Lo mira.

- ¿Por qué te cubres la cara?

- Es un secreto.

La niña levanta las cejas, y ante la mirada de humor de él, ríe bajito.

- Tú también tienes secretos ¿verdad?

- ¿Yo?

- Si tu edad por ejemplo.

Ella lo mira confusa. No entiende porque no cree que tenga dieciséis. Le suelta la mano y él piensa que se ha enfadado. Camina un poco mas rápido y lo deja atrás. La echa de menos. Él no sabe que hacer con sus manos y las guarda en los bolsillos.

Llegan a la aldea, en silencio. Ante las puertas de Konoha, ella se gira y se acerca a él, muy cerca, casi se rozan.

- ¿Te veré mañana?

Y el ninja vuelve a respirar.

- Fuera de la aldea, Sakura.

- En el río, por la tarde.- y la niña se va corriendo. Kakashi la ve perderse por las calles y empieza a encontrarse mal. Un día entero parece mucho tiempo de repente.

…...

Al día siguiente él la espera, en un callejón. Lo ha visto desde la ventana de su dormitorio. A ella la han castigado sin comer, y tardará tres días en volver a salir a la calle. Y ella lo ve esperando, esperándola, los tres días.

Al cuarto día sale, pero con una de las chicas mayores. Él no se acerca, pero las sigue , a distancia, como un ninja. La chica no se da cuenta y la niña no mira. Le basta con sentirlo. La chica mayor se detiene en un puesto de takoyakis. La niña mira por encima del hombro. Él la llama con la mirada y la niña ríe para si. Un paso atrás, otro mas, y Sakura se mete en el callejón. La chica mayor la llama mientras el ninja la lleva en volandas sobre los tejados. El cielo se llena de risas.

La lleva a la orilla del río, al otro lado, donde los civiles no pueden ir. El ninja la suelta y se sienta en una roca. Ella aun ríe, su voz es cristalina y sacude el bosque como un montón de campanillas. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. Lo mira con esa sonrisa en los labios.

- Si supieras...- dice el ninja y alarga la mano llamándola. La niña se acerca, acerca la mejilla a la palma. Él la trae frente a él y entremete los dedos por el pelo hasta mas allá de la oreja. Caricia de cráneo, piensa ella.

- Eres tan bonita...- susurra. Ella levanta una ceja, no le cree, pero le gusta como la mira, mucho.

Él la suelta, se quita la cinta y se pasa la mano por el pelo. Suspira.

El ojo rojo la mira.

- ¿Te da miedo?

Ella niega con la cabeza pero no deja de mirar su ojo rojo, la cicatriz. Él toma su mano y se la acerca a la cara, al ojo. La niña clava sus ojos verdes en los bicolores de él, y con la yema de los dedos roza la cicatriz antigua. Él cierra los ojos, para sentirla mejor, porque le da miedo verla asustarse. Empieza a respirar mas despacio, mas profundo. Los dedos de la niña son suaves, como la pluma de un ave, pero le queman la piel como una yerra. Abre los ojos. Ella no parece temer.

La niña alarga la otra mano, y toma la cara del ninja con ambas. Y lo besa, por encima de la tela. La tela es fina, y delata los labios sorprendidos del hombre. Es un beso seco, pero el movimiento, el roce, el aliento, la respiración son calientes. Ella lo deja y lo mira con una sonrisa. Él pasa las manos por su cintura estrecha y se la acerca. Cierra los ojos, y la acaricia con la nariz, con la mascara, con los labios secos. Ella gime bajito y algo salta dentro de él. La mira.

- Quiero hacerte el amor.- lo dice bajo, sumiso, pero el efecto ha sido brutal. La niña ha quedado suspendida en el aire, ha dejado de respirar. El ninja comienza a caer en un abismo. Quizás es demasiado, quizás lo imaginó, quizás ella es muy joven y él muy viejo. Ve la duda en sus ojos y él la aleja un poco, la suelta, se equivocó.

- Lo siento.- dice él. Él agacha la cara, de repente avergonzado.

Pero la niña quiere esas manos, quiere esos labios, quiere esa cara y vuelve. Sus manos van directas al rostro del hombre y él la mira esperanzado. Pero cuando los dedos pequeños juegan con el filo de la máscara, él se tensa. Ella no teme y él ve en su ojos la inocencia. Ella no puede herirlo.

La niña baja la tela, despacio, descubriendo, aprendiendo. El calor pica mucho en las mejillas y en el vientre de ella. Los ojos de la niña lamen la piel pálida, la nariz recta, los labios finos, la mandíbula de hombre, y se alimenta. Ella pierde la noción del tiempo y sus manos se entretienen. No se da cuenta de lo cercan que están. Los dedos recorren los labios y él besa las yemas. La niña quiere sentirlo y se acerca. Él la besa.

Suave, la niña se extraña, sus labios son suaves. No como los de Ino. Son mas consistentes, mas reales, y la mueven por dentro. Él toma su labio inferior entre los suyos, y tira un poco. Húmedo. Suena, y el sonido revuelve la sangre. Él abre la boca y come. Caliente. La niña se marea, se pierde.

Ella se entrega y el ninja la abarca entera, los brazos, la boca.

Se cierne sobre ella en la hierba y la cubre con su cuerpo. Ella se intimida un poco, y él la alienta. La mirada es cálida y la niña confía. Sus ojos verdes le hablan, le dicen que es el primero, y que quiere que sea el primero, y a él le crujen los huesos.

No se parece a nada, su piel, su pelo, sus ojos, no son de este mundo, y él cree que es un sueño. Pero ella es real, lo sabe porque un sueño no dolería tanto. Cada batir perezoso de sus pestañas roza su alma y lo deja con ganas de mas.

Susurra su nombre, el de ella, al oído, en su garganta, en su pecho mientras saca el cinturón de hombre. El vestido grande sale por la cabeza y las bragas van detrás. La mira. Ella es valiente y curiosa, no aparta sus ojos de los de él. A ella le gusta ver el deseo, la necesidad. Hay algo mas, mas intimo pero ella aun no sabe lo que es.

Verla desnuda bajo él mientras le sonríe, quema. Parece un ángel pero hiere como un demonio. Las manos grandes recorren el cuerpo menudo y comprende porque a ella le molesta que él no la crea cuando dice su edad. El vello suave, crujiente es maduro, las caderas anchas, la cintura estrecha pero sus pechos aun son pequeños. No sabe si llenaran, pero a él lo seducen.

La cuida, la adora, la reza como una nueva religión, como un novato ante algo grande. Lo ha cogido desprevenido, y la niña lo hace tiritar con sus pequeñas manos. No tiene manos suficientes y la boca no da abasto.

Ella se abre a él como una flor delicada y jugosa, y él le susurra que dolerá. Ella dice que lo sabe pero su voz tiembla un poco. Él va despacio, aguantando la respiración y el deseo. Ella se encoge bajo él y él la sujeta de las caderas. Le promete que pasara, que solo dolerá una vez, pero él se estremece con la primera lágrima. Se detiene.

El ninja sale de ella, y la arrulla. La niña no llora mas, ha sido solo un dolor abrasador que la apuñalaba ahí donde nunca he estado nadie. Él dice que lo intentaran otro día, y ella se restriega los ojos. Se siente tonta. Él la besa. Habrá mas veces, muchas mas, y ninguno de los dos tiene prisa, dice el ninja. La niña se esconde en su abrazo y se viste con su calor y su olor.

…...


End file.
